My Youth With You
by FarhnBurg
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke saat senseinya yang sedang sakit tertidur? Chapter4. SasuNaru, NejiGaa, and other pairing.
1. The Blue Eyes

***xxx***

**My Youth With You : ****Farhnburg**

**Naruto : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T for this chapter**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, NejiGaa**

**Warning: OOC of course. AU, Shounen-ai, Yaoi!**

***xxx***

_Ingat kata-kataku Sasuke, ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita―tidak, bukan yang terakhir, tapi bisa jadi ini adalah pertemuan kita yang terkahir. Mengertilah Sasuke, aku harus pergi, aku berat meninggalkanmu sendirian, tapi ini yang terbaik, setelah aku pergi, pergilah ke tempat Kakashi-san dan berikan surat ini padanya. Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku harus meninggalkanmu seperti ini… Maafkan aniki… Maaf…_

PIIIP PIIIP PIIIP

Dengan sekejap, mata sehitam obsidiannya terbuka. Ia terengah, bangun dengan keringat di sekujur tubuhnya. Tangannya merogoh-rogoh benda yang berisik nyaring disampingnya, ia mematikan alarmnya dan melihat waktu menunjukkan pukul 07:00 a.m. Dia masih sedikit terengah. Disekanya rambut raven yang mencuat keatas itu perlahan. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia bangun dengan terengah-engah seperti itu. Setiap ia bermimpi tentang masa lalunya itu, ia tidak pernah lepas dari―bangun tidur―maratonnya. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan. Karena dengan itu, ia akan memulai harinya dengan perasaan jengkel lagi.

"Sasukeee! Cepat bangun! Nanti kau telat."

Mata onyxnya hanya melirik malas pada sumber suara di luar sana. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya sebelum bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang sudah reot. Oh ayolah, seluruh kamar ini―bahkan seisi rumah ini―memang sudah reot, pikir Sasuke. Dan satu-satunya yang bagus dari rumah ini hanyalah halaman belakangnya saja. Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan kaca, melihat wajah―tampannya―yang kusut dan hampir-hampir tak pernah tersenyum. Pandangannya teralih pada sebuah foto dekat meja belajarnya. Foto keluarganya. Ia hanya memandang dingin foto tersebut, dan melanjutkan mengambil handuk untuk mandi. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang membosankan baginya. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya memakai seragam SMA.

***xxx***

"Tsk―! Sasuke, cepat habiskan sarapanmu itu, sudah mau jam sembilan, kau berencana untuk telat di hari pertama masuk sekolah? Ayolah… aku guru disitu, kau tidak usah repot-repot membuatku malu."

Bukan maunya Kakashi untuk menceramahi Sasuke setiap hari diluar liburan dan akhir pekan. Seperti ia peduli saja, pikir Sasuke. Sasuke mengunyah sarapannya dengan perlahan, sambil membuang muka kearah halaman belakang rumahnya―atau rumah Kakashi―yang terawat. Melihat itu, Kakashi yang berada dihadapannya mendecih seraya berkata―"Dasar bocah." Dan kembali memakan sarapannya.

"Kakashi, apa hari ini ada kabar?" Akhirnya laki-laki bermarga 'Uchiha' itu membuka mulutnya. Tatapannya lurus menghadap Kakashi. Wajah malas ditunjukkan oleh Kakashi. Sasuke hanya terus sabar menunggu jawaban darinya―walau kemungkinan apa yang akan didengarnya selalu-

"Tidak ada kabar apapun" ya, jawaban yang seperti itu. Sasuke menghela nafasnya, dan segera berdiri untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Hei hei, kau belum menghabiskan makananmu Sasuke!"

Sasuke tidak mengindahkannya dan langsung saja pergi keluar pagar tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada orang yang disebutnya 'paman' itu. Kakashi sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini. Egois, dingin, kaku, namun genius. Yah, lagipula ini adalah tugasnya melindungi Sasuke―dan menyembunyikan Sasuke dari orang-orang itu. Walaupun harus membawa seorang bangsawan kedalam gubuknya sendiri.

***xxx***

"Yo, Sasuke! Kita sekelas lagi rupanya." Sapa seorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan dandanan sedikit nyentrik. Sasuke hanya menatapnya bosan. "Oh kau, Suigetsu." Sapanya sambil menguap.

"Hai Sasuke, bagaimana liburanmu?" Dari belakang Suigetsu muncul tiga pria lagi yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Mereka bernama Neji, Shikamaru dan Jugo. Mereka berlima sudah berteman sejak kelas satu SMP, dan bukan sebuah kebetulan mereka bisa satu SMA lagi. Lagipula sekolah di desa seperti ini hanya ada beberapa saja.

"Yah… hanya pergi memancing dengan Kakashi. Apa lagi?" Jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan, dengan sohib-sohibnya mengikuti debelakangnya. Neji yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke, dan ia juga sering pergi dengan Kakashi.

"Yah, setidaknya si guru mesum itu memberikan hiburan padamu tiap malam kan? Iruka-san juga tinggal disana kan?" Ucap Neji sedikit berbisik, agar tidak terdengar oleh tiga orang temannya yang berjalan dibelakang sambil bercanda-canda―kecuali Shikamaru dengan wajahnya yang selalu terlihat ngantuk itu. Sasuke tersenyum mengejek mendengar ucapan Neji.

"Mereka membuatku harus memakai kamar mandi berkali-kali pada malam hari." Mendengar itu Neji tertawa geli. Dan Sasuke hanya mendecak kesal. "Tapi Iruka-san tidak tinggal dirumah, dia hanya sesekali menginap. Lagipula mereka berdua 'kan guru disini." Sasuke membuka pintu kelasnya tepat saat ia berhenti berbicara. Dan serentak semua orang didalam kelas itu menatap kea rah lima orang yang ada didepan pintu itu dengan wajah kaget mereka. Sasuke hanya memandang dingin kearah mereka dan berjalan mengambil tempat duduk yang paling belakang diikuti teman-temannya yang lain. Para gadis dikelas itu sangat berisik. Sebagian dari mereka adalah penggemar Sasuke.

"Aaaaah beruntungnya aku ditempatkan dikelas yang sama dengan lima cowok keren ituuuu. Apalagi ada Sasuke dikelas ini. Aaah setiap hari aku tidak akan bosan!" Ucap seorang gadis bernama Ino dan teman-temannya setuju dan mengangguk angguk riang.

Sasuke duduk paling belakang dekat dengan jendela, sebelah bangkunya masih kosong, karena Neji dan teman-temannya yang lain sudah duduk berpasang-pasangan. Dan Sasuke hanya suka sendiri. Dia suka ketenangan. Dan mood nya sudah hancur karena suasana dikelas ini yang-amat-sangat-berisik. Ia memandang keluar jendela, melihat bunga-bunga Sakura yang mulai berguguran dengan indahnya. Langit begitu cerah hari ini, suasana hati Sasuke membaik sedikit.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, dan pengumuman untuk menghadiri upacara penerimaan murid baru terdengar. Semua murid dikelas itu telah keluar kelas, kecuali Sasuke. Neji sebelum keluar dari kelasnya memanggil Sasuke yang masih terduduk di kursinya. "Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat! Upacaranya mau mulai." Sasuke menguap, dan merenggangkan ototnya, "Tidak, kau duluan saja. Aku kurang tidur tadi malam, aku akan tidur disini saja," Neji memutar bola matanya bosan. "Hh… yasudah terserah kau saja." Dengan perginya Neji, Sasuke kini sendirian dikelas. Menatap jauh keluar jendela.

'_Kau mau pergi kemana Aniki? Setelah Ayah dan Ibu, sekarang kau juga mau meninggalkanku? Kenapa tidak kau bawa saja aku pergi? Aku akan ikut denganmu! Aku janji aku akan jadi anak yang baik, aku tidak akan berulah lagi! Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku!'_

'_Sasuke, maaf, aku tidak bisa, ini terlalu berbahaya. Keluarga kita sudah diincar, Ayah dan Ibu sudah tidak ada, aku tidak mau kalau harus kehilangan saudaraku satu-satunya. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti kalau aku sudah membereskan semuanya, sekarang kau tinggallah bersama Kakashi. Cari Kakashi dan berikan surat ini padanya. Jangan pernah kau pakai nama Uchiha lagi. Sekarang aku harus pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik Sasuke'_

'_Tunggu dulu Aniki! Aniki―!'_

'_Sasuke, Ayah dan Ibumu―mereka sudah tidak ada. Mereka hangus terbakar bersama dengan rumahmu. Kau telah dititipkan oleh Itachi padaku,'_

'_Bagaimana kabar Itachi? Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang memberitahu kenapa bisa keluargaku jadi seperti ini? Apa alasan mereka membakar rumahku? Apa salah Ayah dan Ibuku? Aku bahkan tidak boleh datang ke pemakaman mereka. Ini terlalu kejam! Siapa yang berani-beraninya merusak kehidupanku! Kubunuh! Akan kubunuh mereka yang berani-beraninya merusak! Akan kubunuh!'_

'_Sasuke, kau tidak sendirian, aku ada disini bersamamu.'_

'_Bohong! Itachi pembohong! Kau membuangku! Kalian semua membuangku! kalian―'_

"―hey!"

"Hey! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, ia kembali terengah-engah. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, dan ia merasakan pening di kepalanya. Ia baru sadar ada seseorang disampingnya saat ini.

"Hey? Kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit?"

Mata onyxnya menoleh kesamping, dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah biru jernih seindah safir dengan sorot khawatir. Wajah yang manis dengan kulit berwarna tan dan rambut blonde yang acak-acakan. Beberapa detik cukup untuk membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak melepaskan pandangannya. Bocah berambut blonde tersebut menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Sasuke.

"Heeey, ada apa denganmu? Ada yang salah dengan mukaku?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke yang kini sudah terbangun dari lamunannya. Sasuke kembali memasang wajah kecutnya tanpa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang sudah dilontarkan bocah―yang menurutnya―bermata indah tersebut. Melihat itu, si bocah yang entah muncul darimana itu mengerutkan dahinya sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Heh kau menyebalkan sekali. Aku sudah susah payah beramah-tamah seperti tadi juga."―sambil membuang mukanya kearah lain, tetapi kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu. "Oh iya! Tadi itu aku ingin bertanya padamu, kau itu kan murid baru disini, kenapa tidak ikut upacara? Teman-temanmu sudah ada disana semua. Cepat sana ke lapangan!" Dahi Sasuke mengernyit mendengarnya. Memangnya siapa dia beraninya menyuruh Sasuke seperti itu. Sasuke memberikan tatapan dingin―sedingin es―miliknya pada laki-laki yang menurutnya aneh ini. Ia tidak menggunakan seragam seperti dirinya, dan ia hanya memakai _t-shirt _putih polos dan celana training.

"Apa urusanmu?" Dengan tidak menurunkan suhu kedinginan matanya itu Sasuke bertanya. Namun yang diajak bicara malah memperlihatkan wajah keheranan. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke merasakan panas dikupingnya. Bocah berambut blonde tadi menjewer telinga Sasuke? Oh my god.

"Bicara apa kau bocah? Aku ini guru disini. Jangan bertingkah sok seperti itu," Sasuke mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan yang mengapit dikupingnya sambil mengaduh-aduh. "Adudududuh, le-lepaskan―!" Ya mana Sasuke tahu kalau pria dihadapannya ini adalah gurunya, jelas-jelas perawakannya saja masih seperti bocah begitu, apalagi ia lebih pendek dari Sasuke. Dan apa-apaan penampilan serampangan itu?

"Mana aku tahu kalau kau guru! Cepat lepaskan, aku sedang tidak enak badan!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menangkis tangan yang membuat kupingnya kini memerah. Ia memperlihatkan wajah tidak senangnya pada orang yang baru diketahuinya sebagai gurunya itu. Serentak ia kaget melihat ekspresi orang itu yang kembali beraut khawatir. "E-eh? Benar kau sedang tidak enak badan? Apa kau sakit? Iya juga ya… tadi kau sampai menangis begitu saat tidur," Dahi Sasuke kembali mengernyit. Hah? Menangis? Kapan? Pikir Sasuke.

"Kau―lupakan apa yang kau lihat." Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan pria serampangan itu. "He―hey! Katanya kau sakit? hey―! Murid baru! Tunggu!" Ia mencoba mengejar sosok Sasuke yang sudah berjalan jauh didepannya, dan hilang begitu ia keluar dari koridor. "Tsk! Dasar bocah." Ucapnya sambil membuat wajah yang tidak enak dilihat.

***xxx***

"Sasuke, kemana saja kau tadi? Benar-benar anak nakal, masa hari pertama sekolah sudah bolos jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua sih." Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar ocehan Suigetsu. Ia menjawab dengan malas-malasan, "Aku butuh istirahat." Katanya singkat dan melanjutkan dengan memasang earphone ditelinganya. "Menyebalkan juga ada batasnya, tapi ini bentuk menyebalkan yang keren! Akan aku ikuti!" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan semangat, Jugo memukul kepala Suigetsu dengan bukunya. "Bodoh. Mana bisa diikuti. Kalau Sasuke sih mau tidak belajar juga sudah pintar, kalau kau? Belajar sampai kepalamu botak saja belum tentu satu kalimat kau ingat." Neji dan Shikamaru yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa perlahan. "Akh! Kau―! Jugo, seperti kau pintar saja!" Jugo hanya menampilkan seringaiannya yang menyebalkan. "Yah, aku peringkat kelima dari perolehan ujian masuk sekolah ini." Dan dengan itu Jugo sukses membuat Suigetsu berteriak 'SIALAAAAN' dengan berisik.

Neji awalnya hanya menatap Sasuke yang sudah melamun lagi melihat keluar jendela, sedikit khawatir dengan sikap Sasuke belakangan ini. Neji menghela nafas dan menutup matanya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi kelas. Kelas yang berisik. Banyak perempuan dikelas ini yang berbisik-bisik menatap kearahnya dan keempat temannya yang lain―mayoritas melihat pada Sasuke. Dan matanya berhenti untuk melihat sosok yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang pria dengan rambut merah maroonnya dan kulit pucat yang sedang membaca buku di sudut ruangan kelas tersebut. Tipe orang pendiam dan mudah dikerjai, pikir Neji. Ia menaikkan sudut bibirnya keatas, membentuk sebuah seringaian jahil. Dan sepertinya ia telah menemukan target 'mainan' barunya.

"Wajahmu seperti baru menemukan santapan saja. Atau memang benar?" Tanya Sasuke yang ternyata sadar akan tabiatnya itu. Neji menoleh kearahnya, "Yah… sepertinya sih. Aku menemukan yang seperti Sasori." Ucapnya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke bangku. Sasuke menumpukan kepalanya pada tangan kanannya. "Kau masih saja memikirkan Sasori. Apa kau menyesal sudah membuatnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah hm?" Neji menutup matanya, membiarkan ia mengingat bagaimana ia membuat salah satu guru 'kesayangannya' ia permainkan dan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. "Aku tidak menyesal, aku malah menikmatinya. Coba saja kalau dia tidak kabur dari apartemenku waktu itu, aku pasti tidak akan membuatnya dikeluarkan kan? haha" Mendengar itu Sasuke mendengus. Dan tatapannya kembali teralih pada pemandangan diluar jendela. "Yah… kau memang brengsek," Neji tambah melebarkan senyumannya. "Sama-sama Hatake,"

'**SREEEK'**

"Yak semuanya, maaf terlambat. Aku harus mengurusi bocah-bocah nakal terlebih dahulu, baru bisa datang ke kelas ini sampai jam pelajaran ketiga seperti ini, sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatanku." Seisi kelas itu bengong melihat seorang laki-laki dengan kemeja yang seperti tidak niat dipakai, dasi yang seperti tidak berbentuk dasi, rambut blonde cerah dan acak-acakkan serta aura cerah bersemangat yang malah menggambarkan kebodohan orang tersebut.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umur 24 tahun dan akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Salam kenal semuanyaaaa!" Ucapnya riang dan bersemangat. Murid-murid dikelas itu ada yang bengong melihatnya, ada yang senyam-senyum tidak jelas, ada yang berbisik-bisik, dan ada yang menyambut dengan riang. Namun ada juga yang tidak memperhatikan seperti bocah berambut blue-black diujung kelas yang sedang mendengarkan musik dan menatap keluar jendela. Sasuke tentunya.

"Hei kau yang rambutnya aneh! Lepaskan headset mu dan perhatikan!" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan gulungan kertas dari depan kelas. "Sensei, percuma kau teriak-teriak begitu, Sasuke-kun kan mana bisa dengar." Perempuan berambut pink berkata sambil memasang muka malas. Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Oh iya ya, yasudah, kau yang berambut panjang coklat! Siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto pada Neji yang sedang mengobrol dengan Shikamaru. "Siapa? Aku? Namaku Hyuuga Neji." Jawabnya singkat, "Ya Neji, bangunkan temanmu yang sedang melamun itu!" Ucapnya bersemangat.

"Hh… merepotkan," Neji bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menarik earphone yang masih terpasang di kuping Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh kearah Neji yang sedang bertolak pinggang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke singkat dengan tatapan dinginnya. Neji hanya mengendikkan bahunya, "Tuh lihat kedepan, sensei kita yang manis sedang berbicara." Ucap Neji sebelum kembali ketempat duduknya. Pandangan Sasuke teralih kedepan, dan sedikit ia tersentak melihat orang yang membangunkannya tadi pagi sudah berdiri didepan kelas.

"Sudah melamunnya Sasuke-kun? Atau kau sedang menangis lagi?" Naruto menatap lurus kepada sosok Sasuke yang kini mengernyitkan dahinya. Oh dan sungguh _mood _Sasuke kini benar-benar hancur. Serempak murid-murid dikelas itu berbisik-bisik mempertanyakan apa benar seorang Sasuke menangis. Pria berambut blonde itu menyeringai, yang dibalas dengan sorotan tajam Sasuke.

Sepertinya ada yang membuat gara-gara dengannya, dan Sasuke tahu apa yang harus ia kerjakan. Dia akan mengerjai sensei barunya itu habis-habisan, seperti yang temannya pernah lakukan saat SMP. Lihat saja nanti… Sensei.

**TBC**

**Saya sangat senang kalau ada yang berkenan untuk me-review n_n**

**Dan salam kenal semuanyaaaaaaa**


	2. Onyx Vs Saphire

***xxx***

**My Youth With You **** Farhnburg**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T for this chapter**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, NejiGaa**

**Warning: OOC of course. AU, Shounen-ai, Yaoi!**

***xxx***

Sangat sulit bagi Kakashi untuk tidak memarahi Sasuke belakangan ini. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan bocah bertabiat-super-egois-itu belakangan ini hingga _mood-_nya suka berubah-ubah seperti itu. Ya mungkin karena faktor puber juga, tapi setahu Kakashi, ia sudah lama menjadi guru dan tidak ada anak yang se-dingin dan se-egois bocah yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri itu. Masalahnya kalau yang Sasuke lakukan itu hanya sekedar membolos sekolah atau tidak ikut jam pelajaran atau berkelahi dengan sekolah sebelah sih, masih bisa ditolerir. Tapi yang bocah raven lakukan disekolahnya hari ini sudah membuat Kakashi sampai ditegur oleh kepala sekolah SMA konoha yang bernama Tsunade. Dan kau tidak akan mau tahu se-seram apa wanita cantik bernama Tsunade itu.

"Kau―tsk! Sasuke! Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan berbuat seperti itu kepada sensei mu sendiri hah?" Kali ini Kakashi yang biasanya bersikap tenang, mulai menunjukkan sedikit emosinya sambil menyundutkan rokoknya di asbak. Mereka sedang duduk berhadapan di meja makan, dan tatapan seperti―aku tidak tahu apa-apa―dari Sasuke membuat Kakashi jengkel. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, sensei bodoh itu saja yang tidak hati-hati sampai bisa tercebur ke kolam begitu." Jawabnya enteng tanpa ekspresi. Kakashi menatap tajam Sasuke, tangannya mengambil lagi sepuntung rokok yang baru tanpa melepaskan pandangannya. "Ditempat itu banyak saksi mata Sasuke. Aku juga lihat sendiri kau sengaja menendang ekhm-bokokngnya-ekhm saat dia sedang memeriksa suhu di kolom renang sekolah." Sasuke tetap memasang wajah robotnya, "Mungkin kakiku yang gatal karena melihat orang bodoh seperti dia menghalangi jalanku." Mendengar itu membuat Kakashi menggeram kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Makan malam nya―"

"Kau tahu tidak tadi aku hampir saja ditelan oleh Tsunade-san gara-gara kelakuanmu itu? Naruto itu adalah cucuk Tsunade yang sangat disayanginya! Dia bahkan mengancam akan memotong gajiku kalau aku tidak bisa merubah sikapmu itu Sasukee!" Cerocos Kakashi dengan emosinya yang sudah meluap-luap dan agak sedikit terlihat OOC (atau memang OOC). Sasuke tetap memasang muka datar.

"Itu bukan masalah penting. Yang penting sekarang makan malam―"

"KAU BILANG TIDAK PENTING? TSUNADE-SAN BAHKAN MENGANCAM AKAN MENJAUHKAN KU DARI IRUKA! AKU TIDAK BISA MENENTANG KARENA IA KEPONAKAN TSUNADE-SAAN!" Oke, Kakashi sudah mulai terlihat benar-benar OOC, pikir Sasuke yang tetap memasang wajah yang-lagi lagi-datar.

"Hh… kau itu terlalu diambil serius. Aku lapar… mana makan mal―"

"TIDAK ADA MAKAN MALAM!"

Dan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Kakashi pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk sambil mendengarkan perutnya yang berbunyi sedari tadi. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit.

"Cih. Yasudah aku makan diluar saja."

***xxx***

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaket, mendongakkan wajahnya keatas untuk melihat langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang. Hidungnya sedikit memerah karena udara dingin dimalam hari. Sambil berjalan kearah kedai ramen di dekat rumahnya, ia mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian tadi siang. Kalau saja sensei-bodoh-itu tidak membuat gara-gara duluan dengannya, dia tidak akan dikerjai seperti tadi. Tapi sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat mengingat peristiwa tadi siang. Si sensei berambut blonde yang mengaku bernama Naruto itu benar-benar bodoh sampai bisa dikerjai berkali-kali dalam satu hari, pikir Sasuke. Mulai dari istirahat pertama, Sasuke secara tidak sengaja (atau sengaja) menyenggol bento seorang anak perempuan―yang sedang mengerubutinya―untuk mengajak makan siang bersama, dan Naruto-sensei lewat didepan pandangannya, langsung saja ia melakukan hal itu dan baju si sensei bermata safir itu penuh dengan nasi dan banyak kuah-kuah lainnya. Belum lagi saat ia sengaja menjatuhkan buku-bukunya yang berat di Kaki sensei nya itu, menyelengkat kaki Naruto, hingga yang dibicarakan Kakashi tadi, mendorong Naruto-sensei kedalam kolam renang sekolahnya. Sasuke mendengus mengingatnya, hanya satu yang membuat Sasuke tidak mau mengakui, bahwa sensei-bodoh-berambut blonde itu sangatlah manis dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Selamat datang!" Sasuke kini sudah sampai disebuah kedai ramen bernama 'Ichiraku Ramen'. Baru pertama kali ia makan di kedai ini, karena biasanya ia tidak terlalu suka makanan berlemak seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa malam ini dia menginginkan ramen untuk menjadi makan malamnya.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang paman yang tadi memberikannya ucapan selamat datang. "Porsi sedang saja paman." Jawabnya singkat, untuk mempercepat mengisi perutnya yang sudah sedari tadi keroncongan. Ia baru sadar kalau ia sendirian di kedai itu.

"Ini silahkan," Paman tadi membawa pesanan Sasuke, dan sasuke langsung menyantap ramennya dengan perlahan. Tak lama kemudian, ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam kedai ramen tersebut dengan langkah gaduhnya.

"Pamaaan, aku lapar sekaliii. Porsi besar satu paman!" Sasuke mengenal suara cempreng itu, dan langsung saja ia menghentikan acara makannya dan menengok kesamping, karena orang itu kini telah duduk disampingnya. Dan. Ternyata. Benar.

"Sensei dobe―" Kalimat itu meluncur saja dari mulut Sasuke yang biasanya diam. Naruto yang kali ini terlihat mencolok―dengan jaket orange dan celana training orange―menengok. "HAH? KAU! SI MURID SOMBONG YANG MENCOBA MEMBUNUHKU TADI SIANG?!" Sasuke menutup kedua kupingnya seketika. "Akh―kau berisik sekali." Naruto bangun dari tempat duduknya, "Kau! Aku akan memberi pelajaran padamu karena telah mengerjaiku seharian ini!" Sasuke hanya melanjutkan acara makannya tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang sudah mengoceh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya dengan heboh. Melihat itu Naruto menjadi jengkel dan dijewernya-lagi-kuping Sasuke yang saat itu sedang menikmati ramennya. "Adudududududuh, kau―beraninya! Lepas―aw!"

"Hey, hey, Naruto… Ada apa ini? Ini ramenmu," Tanpa menghentikan jewerannya, Naruto mengambil ramen tersebut dari tangan si paman pemilik kedai. "Terima kasih paman," ucapnya ramah lalu kembali berpaling pada Sasuke yang masih mengaduh-aduh sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto dikupingnya. "Katakan kau menyesal dulu baru aku akan melepaskan tanganku!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang mengesalkan. Sasuke sudah merasakan kupingnya benar-benar panas, dan oh masa iya sih dia yang terkenal keren-macho-kece-begini mulai besok hanya punya satu kuping? Hell. Sasuke menunjuk kearah luar kedai, "Ah! Kakashi, kau datang?" Dengan itu membuat Naruto langsung menoleh dan mengendurkan tangannya, "Hah? Ada Kakashi-san? Mana? Mana?" Ucapnya riang, dan langsung saja Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dan pergi dari kedai itu sesudah mengucapkan "Orang ini yang bayar makananku paman," Dan dengan itu Naruto sukses menggeram dan hampir saja mencoba untuk mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berlari menjauh, kalau saja ia lupa dengan ramennya. "Dasar bocah sialaaaaan!" Teriaknya dimalam yang tenang itu. Paman Teuchi hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng saja.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi berlari-lari sambil memegangi kupingnya yang cenat-cenut, memegangi perutnya yang masih keroncongan. _Ck! Dobe-sensei sialan itu―! Akan kubalas dia besok! _Ucapnya dalam hati sambil berjalan pulang dengan perut yang masih berbunyi 'KRUUK'

***xxx***

"Yak anak-anak, pelajaran selesai. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian dirumah." Kakashi selaku guru Biologi mengakhiri pelajarannya. Dan keluar dari ruangan setelah jam istirahat pertama berbunyi. Ruangan kelas menjadi gaduh kembali.

"Aaah kenapa ya Kakashi-sensei harus memakai masker seperti itu? Padahal dari postur tubuh san suaranya saja sudah bisa menggambarkan wajah yang pastinya tampan." Karin si gadis berambut merah yang gencar mendekati Sasuke berucap sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pipi. Mendengar itu Ino menanggapi, "Yah~ Ganteng-ganteng begitu aku sih masih lebih suka Sasuke-kun~" Ucapan Ino disambut anggukan dari beberapa temannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu Sakura? Kau lebih suka siapa?" Tanya Tenten kepada Sakura yang sedang membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya. Sakura menghela nafas perlahan sambil menyangkutkan sebagian rambut _peach-_nya dibelakang kuping. "Aku tidak suka dua-duanya." Senyuman lembut diberikan kepada teman-temannya setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Sakura berdiri dari bangkunya dan keluar dari kelas tanpa menoleh kearah teman-temannya yang masih menatap kepergiannya. "Cih! Sok sekali dia, padahal aku pernah dengar gossip kalau dia sampai menangis membujuk Sasuke-kun untuk jadi pacarnya." Karin mengatakan itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Hee? Bukannya kau yang seperti itu Karin?" Ino menjentikkan jidatnya di dahi Karin yang kini terlihat jengkel, "Ukh! Aku seriuss!" Dan ucapan Karin hanya disambut tawa dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Disudut ruangan, ada Neji yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sesosok pria dengan tubuh yang cukup terbilang mungil, dengan rambut merah _maroon_-nya yang sedang membawa beberapa tumpukan buku dan siap untuk berdiri dari bangkunya. Neji menaikkan sudut bibirnya keatas, membentuk senyuman jahilnya. Saat si rambut merah keluar dari kelas, Neji beranjak dari kursinya.

"Loh Neji? Kau mau pergi kemana? Mencari Sasuke?" Tanya Suigetsu yang sedang bermain kartu dengan Jugo dan Shikamaru. "Bukan. Cuma mau mengejar kupu-kupu." Dengan itu Neji sedikit berlari keluar kelas dan membuat bingung Suigetsu. "Mengejar kupu-kupu? Aku baru tau kalau Neji itu penggemar serangga seperti Shino." Shikamaru mendengus mendengarnya, "Kupu-kupunya berwarna merah ternyata," Jugo hanya menimpali singkat, "Persis." Dan makin membuat Suigetsu kebingungan dengan ucapan teman-temannya itu.

Neji sempat berpapasan dengan Sasuke di koridor. Saat Sasuke―yang baru saja membolos di ruang UKS sampai jam istirahat―baru ingin menyapa Neji ketika Neji berlari menuju perpustakaan. Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. Tumben seorang Neji tergesa-gesa begitu, pikirnya.

Neji menemukannya. Di dekat jendela, di ruang perpustakaan. Pria mungil berambut merah dengan tato kanji 'Ai' didahinya. Ia sedang membaca buku dengan tenang. Neji berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di bangku tepat dihadapannya. Neji memperhatikan wajah yang terkesan dingin itu tanpa berkedip. Orang yang diperhatikan akhirnya merasa bahwa sedari tadi ada dua bola mata lavender yang terus menerus menatapnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, memperlihatkan blue-green eyes milik si rambut merah yang seketika menarik perhatian Neji.

"Ada apa?" Suara yang terkesan manly, namun indah didengar ditelinga Neji. _Mirip, mirip sekali _pikir Neji. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Namamu Gaara kan?" Sejenak Gaara hanya menatap dingin Neji yang memberikan senyuman lembut(fake)nya. Gaara menutup bukunya dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Loh? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Neji yang ikut-ikutan berdiri. "Menjauh dari pengganggu." Ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Neji. Neji mengejarnya sambil menampilkan senyuman jahilnya. Dan bukan Neji kalau harus menyerah mendapatkan 'mainan' barunya.

_Sungguh menarik, lebih susah ditangkap, lebih menantang!_

***xxx***

Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang guru olahraga. Dan kegiatannya sehari-hari adalah mengajar olahraga tentunya, memeriksa ketertiban anak-anak muridnya, membantu merawat taman (itu sih hobinya) dan mengecek gudang olahraga. Dan sekarang ia bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan ada kegiatan 'terkunci di gudang olahraga?'

Ini bukan seperti hal pertama baginya, sejak masih sekolah dulu juga dia sering dikerjai teman-temannya yang brengsek itu. Tapi….

"MASA SAMPAI JADI GURU AKU MASIH DIKERJAI JUGA SIIIH?" Teriaknya frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut kuningnya itu. Dari luar pintu ia mendengar ada seseorang yang tertawa. Dan ia mengenal suara itu. Ia mendekatkan telinganya pada pintu gudang. "Khh―haha, benar-benar dobe-sensei." Naruto menggeram kesal sambil meninju-ninju pintu yang terbuat dari logam keras itu.

"SAASUUKEEEEE! DASAR TEME! CEPAT BUKAAA!" Teriaknya sambil terus memukul-mukul pintu tersebut. Sasuke menyeringai sambil memerincingkan kunci yang merupakan kunci dari gudang tersebut. "Siapa suruh ceroboh menggantungkan kunci tanpa melepasnya begitu? Aku jadi bingung kenapa SMA konoha ini bisa menerima dobe-sensei sepertimu." Naruto tambah kesal mendengarnya, ia menendang-nendang pintu tersebut dengan berisik "Kau―! Akan kupastikan kau dihukum oleh Tsunade baa-chan! Awas kau yaa!" Sasuke tambah menaikkan senyumannya, "Silahkan saja." Naruto berhenti menendang, ia berfikir bagaimana caranya dapat keluar dari gudang ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Dan matanya tertuju pada tumpukan kardus yang berisi alat-alat olahraga.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. _Kenapa Dobe-sensei itu jadi diam? _Pikirnya heran. Ia mendekatkan telinganya pada pintu. Tiba-tiba ada suara gaduh yang terdengar.

'BRUK' 'BRUK' 'BRAK'

"Sa―Sasuke! Tolong aku, aku tertiban―GYAAAH!" Sasuke membulatkan matanya dan cepat-cepat membuka pintu gudang. Yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah debu bertebaran dimana-mana, ruangan yang gelap dan banyak kardus yang jatuh berserakan dilantai. Sasuke dengan panik menyingkirkan kardus-kardus itu, berfikir kalau kardus-kardus itu menindih senseinya dan ia tidak akan mendapat jatah makan pagi,siang dan malamnya oleh Kakashi (cetek bgt pemikirannya-,-).

"Hey, dobe-sensei, bertahanlah, aku akan mengeluarkanmu." Tidak ada sautan suara dari Naruto, dan itu makin membuat Sasuke panik. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya diikat erat oleh seutas tambang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah manis yang menyeringai menyebalkan kearahnya sambil bertolak pinggang. Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"HAHAHA rasakan itu bocah menyebalkan! Jangan dikira aku tidak bisa balik mengerjaimu ya Ha-ta-ke-kun! HAHAHAHAHA" Naruto yang berdiri didepan pintu tidak sengaja menyikut pintu dibelakangnya, dan…

'BRAK' 'KLIK'

Kedua orang berbeda sifat diruangan itu menengok keasal suara. "E-eh?" Naruto mencoba membuka gagang pintu tersebut, tapi… tidak bisa terbuka. Ia lupa kalau pintu ini ketika ditutup akan terkunci otomatis, dan kuncinya masih menggantung diluar. "Eeeeeh? Jangan bercandaaa!" Naruto mencoba manarik-narik gagang pintu tersebut dibantu dengan kakinya yang menendang-nendang. Sasuke yang masih terikat hanya bisa menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Kau benar-benar orang terbodoh yang pernah aku temui." Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto menghentikan semua gerakannya. Ia berbalik perlahan dengan aura setan. "TEEMEEEEE!" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan-bukan salahku-nya yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Kalau bukan karena kau yang mengunciku ditempat ini duluan, kita tidak akan terkunci seperti iniii! Dasar bocah sialaan!" Naruto mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dengan kesal. "Adudududuh, salahmu sendiri yang berakting bodoh seperti tadi Dobe-sensei!" Naruto mendecih dan melepaskan kedua tangannya. Ia duduk bersila sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada disamping Sasuke. Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya―yang memang sudah acak-acakan―dengan frustasi.

"Aaah bagaimana ini? Sehabis ini aku masih ada jam pelajaran, dan aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Tsuande baa-chan lagi!" Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Dan ini semua gara-gara kau!" Naruto menunjuk tepat di depan wajah _stoic _Sasuke. Sasuke kembali menghela nafas.

"Lepaskan tali ini kalau kau mau kita keluar."

"Tidak akan! Satu-satunya orang yang akan keluar dari gudang ini hanya aku!"

"Jadi kau berencana mengunciku sampai aku membusuk disini?"

"Bukannya itu awalnya adalah idemu?"

"Kalau kau pendendam seperti ini, kau tidak cocok dipanggil sensei."

"Diam kau bocah teme!"

"Kau yang berisik dobe-sensei."

Naruto sudah habis kesabaran, ia mencengkram kerah seragam Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke hanya memasang muka datarnya sambil memperhatikan wajah kesal senseinya yang menurutnya―manis. "Kau―kalau bukan karena kau keponakan Kakashi-san, aku sudah membuatmu babak belur." Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya, "Coba lakukan saja!" Naruto bertambah jengkel mendengarnya, dan ia sudah bersiap-siap ketika tangannya terkepal diudara dan siap menghantam wajah tampan Sasuke. Tetapi sebelum itu terjadi―

'Tlililit'

Naruto berhenti sejenak, menajamkan lagi telinganya terhadap apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Itu seperti suara handphone?" Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dikerah Sasuke dan duduk sambil mendengarkan dimana asal suara itu. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke saat menyadari kalau handphone yang berdering itu asalnya dari kantong celana Sasuke. Wajah Naruto langsung berseri bak anak kecil yang dikasih sebuah permen. "Aaah ternyata kau membawa handphone? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" Sasuke hanya menghela nafas tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Naruto meraba-raba kantong celana Sasuke, membuat sang empunya menjadi geli. "Aduh―dimana sih handphone mu? Ah! Ini diaa!" Naruto berhasil menemukan handphone milik Sasuke, cepat-cepat ia menyalakan handphone tersebut dengan wajah berseri-seri. Namun ekspresi berseri-seri itu hanya sebentar ketika ia sadar kalau handphone itu terkunci atau di password oleh Sasuke.

"Ah… kau…. Bagaimana cara membukanya?" Naruto mencoba-coba angka sembarang. Dan Sasuke hanya mendengus melihatnya, "Makanya tadi kubilang padamu untuk melepaskan tali ini." Naruto cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sasuke dengan muka bak kucing yang diinjak buntutnya. Sasuke tetap dengan wajah _stoic-_nya. "Apa? Cepat lepaskan, keburu batrainya habis." Dan dengan itu, Naruto akhirnya melepaskan tali yang mengikat Sasuke sedari tadi. Sasuke merenggangkan otot-ototnya terlebih dahulu. Naruto tetap memasang muka waspada pada anak berambut raven di hadapannya. Sasuke merebut handphone miliknya dari tangan Naruto.

Pik Pik Pik Tring

Akhirnya layar tersebut terbuka, dan Sasuke cepat-cepat mengetik kontak Kakashi, melihat kalau batrai handphone nya sudah hampir mati. "Kau menelfon siapa?" Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, ia ingin melihat siapa orang yang ditelfonnya. "Tsk―! Kau jangan dekat-dekat." Sasuke mendorong kepala Naruto menjauh, membuat si pemilik mata safir itu mengoceh-oceh seperti "Kau! Apa begitu sikapmu pada orang yang lebih tua? Dasar tidak sopan! Kau memang―"

"Sssst! Sudah tersambung."

Naruto akhirnya menunggu dengan tenang. Mereka berdua menunggu cukup lama sampai Kakashi mengangkat teleponnya. Dan akhirnya suara Kakashi terdengar oleh Sasuke. _"Ada apa Sasuke? Aku sedang sibuk"_ Sasuke langsung membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan keadaannya, tetapi _"Sebentar Sasuke, aku harus―kh!―menyelesaikan pekerjaan―kuh,"_ Kakashi meletakkan handphonenya di meja, "Kakashi? Hey! Yang benar saja? Kakashi, aku buru-buru, kau dengar tidak?" Sasuke sedikit berteriak ditelfonnya. Naruto menatap heran Sasuke yang memberikan umpatan pada Kakashi. Akhirnya Naruto merebut handphone milik Sasuke, "Sini biar aku saja!" cepat-cepat Naruto berbicara, "Kakashi-san aku dan Sasuke….kun…." Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghentikan ucapannya dan…mukanya memerah. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, "Kau kenapa? Kakashi menjawab?" Langsung saja Sasuke merebut kembali handphonenya dari Naruto yang terdiam kaku dengan muka semerah kepiting.

Sasuke sudah meletakkan handphonenya dikuping, dan ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari handphonenya.

"_A―ah! Kakashi… Pelan-pelan…. Ngh…" _

"_Agh―! Iruka, jangan bohong, aku tahu―kau suka kalau aku―kh! Bergerak dengan kas―ar seperti―ini!"_

"_AAASH! KAKASHIII~"_

"_Iruka―ngh! Sebentar…lagi…"_

"_AH AH AH AH KAKA―"_

**KLIK**

Sasuke mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Ia menahan emosinya untuk tidak membanting handphonenya sendiri. "Paman cabul ituuuu." Ucapnya hampir meretakkan handphonenya. Naruto yang sudah tersadar dari lamuanannya mencoba bertanya, "I-itu? Kakashi-san dan―Iruka…sen..sei..?" Sasuke hanya menatap sejenak wajah Naruto yang masih memerah. Ia kembali menghela nafasnya dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sekarang lebih baik kita telfon bantuan yang lain." Saat Sasuke hendak mengetik nomor Neji, tiba-tiba Naruto merebut handphone milik Sasuke.

"Sekarang giliranku yang menelepon!" Sasuke mendecih kesal, ia merebut kembali handphone nya. "Kau bicara apa? Ini kan handphoneku!" Sasuke berdiri dari lantai, dan melanjutkan mengetik nama Neji. Naruto melompat dari tempatnya mencoba meraih handphone Sasuke, namun karena kardus yang ada di dekat kakinya, ia terselengkat dan menubruk Sasuke yang saat itu baru mengucapkan "Halo Neji, aku ada di―"

'BRAK'

Sesaat Sasuke merasakan pening dikepalanya dan sakit di punggungnya karena jatuh. Tetapi ketika sesuatu yang lembut di bibirnya ia rasakan, mata onyx-nya langsung membulat, dan bertemu pandang dengan biru safir yang juga membulatkan matanya.

Mereke berciuman.

Dan baru kali ini Sasuke merasakan bibir yang sangat lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Entah apa yang merasuki Sasuke saat ini, bibirnya telah membelai bibir Naruto perlahan, melumatnya perlahan karena penasaran? Dan mengecap rasa orange yang ada di bibirnya. Naruto masih shock dengan semua ini, ia merasa kecupan-kecupan Sasuke mulai berubah menjadi cumbuan yang berbahaya. Dan itulah saat dimana ia memberontak. Naruto mencoba melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke, tetapi tangan Sasuke kini memegang tengkuknya dengan kuat, membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Naruto memberontak dengan menggerak-gerakkan badannya, dan mencoba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengambil nafas. Saat kedua bibir itu berpisah, Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sasuke menatap wajah manis yang terengah-engah diatasnya, _erotis._

Sasuke kembali meraup bibir ranum itu, tidak membiarkannya terlepas lagi kali ini. Sensasi-sensasi yang mengalir saat bibir Sasuke melumat dan menghisap bibir sensei nya itu, membuatnya ketagihan hingga tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Naruto sudah memberontak berkali-kali, dan akhirnya dengan sikutnya ia mendorong kearah perut Sasuke, dan sukses membuat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan mengaduh kesakitan. "Adududuh―! Kau gila hah?" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang mukanya memerah dan mengusap-usapkan bibirnya pada lengan bajunya dengan cepat. "Kau yang gila! Tadi―kau―" Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkatannya, begitu juga Sasuke. Mereka hanya saling berpandangan. Hingga―

'CKLEK'

"Sasuke? Kau ada disini?"

Neji membuka pintu gudang tersebut, dan tepat didepan pintu gudang tersebut, ia melihat temannya yang sedang berbaring di lantai dengan sensei-nya yang berada tepat diatasnya. Neji mematung beberapa saat.

"Kalian berdua―apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Kedua orang yang sedang bertindih-tindihan tersebut, menengok kearah Neji dengan tampang horror mereka.

**TBC**

**Selesai sudah chapter 2 n_n**

**Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca fanfic ku di chapter sebelumnya dan chapter ini. Dan terimakasih juga yang sudah me-review ;D sangat senang bahkan kalau hanya sekedar mau membaca fanfic ini saja heheh xD**

**Oh iya ada yang nanya ya ini pairingnya SasuNaru apa bukan? Iyaaa ini pairingnya SasuNaru x')**

**Abis masih belom tega sih kalo Naruto dijadiin seme :I hehe **

**Okey, Nantikan chapter berikutnya yaa ;D **

**Dan saya sangat senang jika ada yang mau me-review n_n**


	3. Deidara

***xxx***

**My Youth With You : Farhnburg**

**Naruto ****:**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T for this chapter**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, NejiGaa**

**Warning: OOC of course. AU, Shounen-ai, Yaoi!**

***xxx***

"HA―!"

Rambut panjang Neji tergelai diatas tatami, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan keringat. Mata lavendernya merasa puas, senyuman terpampang di wajah elok nya. Ia menatap satu satunya orang yang bisa menjatuhkannya.

"Kau sehebat biasanya Sasuke." Sasuke sedikit terengah, ia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari judoki―baju judo―milik Neji dan kembali berdiri tegak sambil menyeka keringatnya. Neji ikut berdiri dari tempatnya, memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini sedang minum untuk mengembalikan staminanya. "Jadi―sekarang Naruto-sensei?" Kalau orang yang sedang batuk ini bukan Sasuke, pasti Neji sudah kena semburan air, dan untungnya, sekali lagi 'untungnya' ini Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terbatuk-batuk sebentar sebelum memasang tatapan mengerikannya yang ia layangkan pada Neji. Pria bermata lavender itu hanya mendengus dan mengambil botol air yang ada di tangan Sasuke. "Kau yang salah paham bodoh." Sasuke mengambil handuk kecilnya dari dalam tas, dan meninggalkan dojo milik keluarga Neji tanpa berpamitan dengan 'tuan muda' yang ia tinggal sendirian. Neji mengikuti di belakang Sasuke, tanpa menghilangkan cengiran yang membuat Sasuke ingin menjatuhkan Neji sekali lagi. "Kau tidak usah malu begitu, seperti kau tidak punya teman biseksual saja. Contohnya Ak―" Neji belum selesai bicara ketika handuk milik Sasuke sudah mendarat cepat dimukanya. Mungkin didunia ini hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa bicara blak-blakan begitu terhadap Sasuke, dan Neji termasuk didalamnya. Neji sedikit terkekeh. "Ku bilang kau salah paham, Hyuuga. Jangan sampai aku membuang mulutmu itu kedalam tong sampah." Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya, dan tetap mendengar suara Neji yang terkikik.

"Loh Sasuke-kun? Baru ingin pulang?" Sasuke mendengar suara berat dari arah belakangnya, ia menengok dan mendapati ayah Neji―Hyuuga Hizashi sudah berdiri didekat taman dengan kimono elegannya. Sasuke membungkukan badannya sopan. "Iya paman, aku baru berlatih bersama Neji." Ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya, "Dan aku kalah," Ucap Neji sambil menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala. Hizashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar anaknya terus dikalahkan oleh pemuda dingin bermata tajam di hadapannya. "Kau memang selalu hebat Sasuke, kapan-kapan berlatihlah denganku." Ucap lelaki paruh baya itu sambil mempersunggingkan senyuman lembutnya. "Baik paman, lain kali aku akan berlatih. Sudah mulai malam, aku akan pulang sekarang." Sasuke menunduk sekali lagi sebelum hilang dari pandangan Hizashi dan Neji.

"Hmm….dingin seperti ayahnya." Kata kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu sambil memasang senyuman lembutnya kembali. "Yah, untuk Sasuke sepertinya lebih parah." Ucap Neji sambil berjalan kearah ayahnya.

"Ayah… kau kenal Naruto Uzumaki?" Kali ini mata lavender milik Neji berkilat serius. Hizashi memandang bunga sakura yang sudah mulai bermekaran diatasnya. "Hm…guru baru itu? cucuk angkat Tsunade-san?" Hari sudah senja, dan yang dilihat Neji adalah langit berwarna oranye yang indah. "Ya, aku rasa aku tahu dia. Aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Empat tahun yang lalu di gedung putih itu.." Hizashi kini menoleh menatap Neji. "Apa maksudmu?" Dua lavender itu bertemu, tidak ada kesan bercanda pada raut wajah Neji seperti biasanya.

"Dia itu―"

***xxx***

"Kau sudah pulang Sasuke? Baru saja aku berpikiran mau menghabiskan makan malam sendiri." Kakashi sudah berada di meja makannya, membuat Sasuke bertambah kesal dibuatnya. _Kemarin aku sudah tidak diberi jatah makan, sekarang dia berfikir mau menghabiskan semuanya sendiri? Paman cabul ini keracunan saja sana! _Kira-kira seperti itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke dan tatapan tajamnya pada Kakashi yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya.

"Ganti bajumu dulu sana, cuci tangan dan kakimu, baru kau bisa makan." Sasuke menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya setelah ia mengucapkan "Aku bukan anak kecil." Dan meninggalkan Kakashi yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, membuat pernya berderik. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil berfikir. _Dobe-sensei itu―dia telah membuatku terkurung di gudang yang bau seperti itu. Apalagi tingkahnya yang bodoh itu benar-benar membuatku kesal. Beraninya dia mencuri ciuman dariku _(padahal dia yang mencuri) _akan kubalas dia besok. Akan kubuat siapapun yang berani bersikap kurang ajar padaku tunduk padaku._

"Sasukeee! Makan malamnya habis."

Sasuke mendecih, dan beranjak dari kasurnya untuk berganti baju dan cepat-cepat kebawah untuk makan malam.

***xxx***

Dua kalimat yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan sikap Neji. Pantang menyerah. Dan itu membuat laki-laki bertubuh agak mungil dengan rambut merah maroon bernama Gaara kesal setengah mati. Ia berulang kali menghindar dari laki-laki berambut panjang itu, berulang kali menggunakan kata-kata tajam untuk mengusir, berulang kali mengacuhkan seperti tidak mendengar apapun, tetap saja orang bernama lengkap Hyuuga Neji itu tidak jera-jera 'mengganggu'-nya. Kini apa yang disebut Gaara 'batas kesabaran' miliknya telah habis.

"Apa maumu Hyuuga? Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku lagi? Aku muak diikuti oleh orang sepertimu!" Jarang-jarang ada orang yang bisa membuat Gaara menaikkan oktaf saat berbicara, dan Neji memang orang yang pandai membuat orang-orang berperangai dingin naik darah kalau sudah berhadapan dengannya. Neji hanya senyum-senyum seperti biasa. Tak dihiraukannya raut wajah Gaara yang seharusnya diberi tanda 'awas ada anjing galak'. Mereka berdua kini berada di ujung lorong sekolah yang sepi, tadinya Gaara hendak menuju perpustakaan kalau saja tidak ada pengganggu yang terus mengikutinya.

"Mauku? Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu Gaara. Apa lagi?" Jawab Neji enteng, membuat Gaara bertambah kesal dan lebih kesal lagi.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali. Aku tidak mau berteman dengan siapapun. Terutama denganmu." Gaara menatap tajam Neji untuk sesaat. "Hm… kalau begitu, aku akan terus mengikutimu," Neji tambah menaikkan senyumannya. Gaara menggeram kesal, ingin rasanya ia memukul Neji dengan buku-buku beratnya kalau saja ia tak ingat siapa Neji dan 'siapa' teman-temannya. Gaara menghela nafas panjang, "Aku tidak akan pernah mau jadi temanmu. Ingat itu!" Gaara hendak meninggalkan tempat itu ketika ia mendengar Neji berucap "Kalau jadi kekasihku?" Langkah kaki Gaara terhenti, ia terdiam sejenak lalu menoleh pada Neji dengan wajah kesalnya, "Hm? Bagaimana?"

Gaara benci senyuman Neji. Gaara benci cara Neji memandangnya. Gaara benci dengan Neji yang selalu mengikutinya.

"Kau menjijikkan."

Dengan itu Gaara cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Neji. Bocah Hyuuga itu bersiul ringan dan terus menatap sosok Gaara yang makin lama makin menjauh, "Wow―yang tadi itu sakit." Baru kali ini ada yang berani mengucapkan itu pada Neji, dan Gaara benar-benar susah untuk ditangkap, pikir Neji. Neji sejenak terkenang dengan orang yang dulu pernah jadi mainannya.

"Benar-benar mirip Sasori."

Jangan dipikir anak sulung keluarga Hyuuga itu akan berhenti disini, tidak ada manusia yang tidak bisa ditaklukan Neji, bahkan si manusia berhati es seperti Sasuke sudah jera dengan sikap menyebalkannya itu. Neji kembalii berjalan, mengejar Gaara yang pasti sudah berada di tempat faforitnya sekarang.

***xxx***

Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, namun Uchiha Sasuke―atau Hatake Sasuke masih berada di atap sekolah dengan kedua mata onyx-nya yang tidak bergerak memperhatikan seseorang dibawah sana, tepatnya di dekat gudang peralatan. Dahinya mengernyit, kedua tangannya ada di saku celananya.

Ia melihat sosok sensei berambut blonde yang sedang memarahi tiga orang murid yang bertubuh besar, dan oh Sasuke ingat, tiga orang itu pernah menantang Sasuke berkelahi. Dan tentu saja berakhir dengan wajah babak belur dari ketiga (atau dua) penantang tak tahu diri itu. _Mau apa mereka dengan si Dobe-sensei? _Sasuke menajamkan penglihatannya, namun pohon-pohon yang ada di sekitar mereka tertiup angin dan hampir-hampir menutupi sosok mereka. Sasuke mendecih, _seperti aku peduli saja. _Sasuke hendak kembali ke kelas, namun ia berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri saat ini.

_Bagaimana kalau si Dobe-sensei itu dikeroyok oleh mereka? Tubuhnya kan kecil begitu? _

…_._

_Tunggu. Apa urusanku kalau dia sampai babak belur? Lagipula dia kan seorang sensei. Se-brandal apapun mereka, kalau memukul sensei itu pasti akan dikeluarkan._

…_.._

_Tapi kalau ternyata dia dihajar habis-habisan lalu mati dan dikubur hingga mayatnya tidak ketemu bagaimana?_

Sasuke memutar kakinya, sepertinya ia berubah pikiran. _Cih. Tidak ada salahnya membuat Dobe-sensei itu berhutang budi padaku. _Dan akhirnya ia pergi dengan langkah cepat menuju gudang peralatan, tak dihiraukannya bel tanda masuk yang berbunyi nyaring. Entah kenapa sekarang tangan-tangannya sudah gatal ingin meremukkan sesuatu.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan untuk melihat terlebih dahulu kondisi sensei-nya. Ia kembali mengernyitkan dahinya ketika dilihatnya satu orang bertubuh paling besar yang Sasuke ingat bernama Jirobo mendempit Naruto kearah dinding, namun wajah Naruto hanya berekspresi datar dan tenang-tenang saja.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menerimaku, aku yang akan memaksamu sensei." Ucap Jirobo dengan nafas terengah-engah dan wajahnya mulai mendekati wajah Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto yang saat itu masih berwajah datar dan dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan didepan dada, mengangkat dengkulnya tinggi dan kena telak oleh perut (lumayan) buncit Jirobo. Membuat si pria berbadan besar itu mengaduh sakit dan memegangi perutnya. Teman-temannya yang Sasuke ingat bernama Kidomaru dan Kimimarou membantu temannya untuk berdiri.

Dilihatnya Naruto tengah menghela nafas,

"Dengar ya bocah, aku tidak mau menyakiti kalian karena aku guru disini. Bel sudah berbunyi, lebih baik kalian cepat-cepat masuk ke kelas." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Naruto berjalan meninggalkan ketiga murid tersebut, tetapi Jirobo dengan cepat menarik tangan sensei nya, "Tunggu Naruto-sensei―" Naruto sudah bersiap-siap mau menghajar si gendut itu kalau saja tidak kedahuluan sepatu Sasuke yang mendarat cepat di muka Jirobo. Naruto dan ketiga orang penyerangnya menengok kearah sepatu itu dilempar.

"Sa―sasuke?" Kidomaru tergagap, sepertinya ia mengingat bagaimana si rambut raven ini menghajarnya habis-habisan di pinggir gang waktu itu. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kenapa kau disini Sasuke-kun? Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Kalian semua akan aku beri hukuman." Jirobo yang sudah bangkit sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang sakit terkena sepatu Sasuke menunjukkan muka garangnya. "Kau lagi Hatake. Kau selalu menggangguku. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari tempat ini sebelum aku marah besar." Bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang memutar bola mata bosan disitu, rupanya teman mereka yang bernama Kimimarou-pun begitu, dan Sasuke ingat kalau Kimimarou satu-satunya yang tidak ikut menyerang Sasuke waktu kejadian waktu itu.

"Heh? Jangan membuatku mual, sampah. Kau mau ku masukkan kerumah sakit sekali lagi?" Dengan mata onyxnya yang tajam, ia menatap lurus Jirobo yang sudah mulai berkeringat. Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian mereka menyerah, "Cih. Ayo pergi saja teman-teman." Sasuke masih menatap kepergian mereka dengan mata tajamnya hingga mereka hilang dari pandangan.

"Tsk! Kalau kau tidak datang pasti sudah aku habisi mereka. Yah, untung kau datang." Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Sasuke mengambil sepatunya yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah. "Kalau begitu, kau behutang padaku." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk sepatunya yang kotor. Naruto berbalik dengan cepat memandang Sasuke dengan wajah 'kucing diinjak buntutnya' sekali lagi. "Aku tidak berhutang apa-apa padamu Hatake-kun. Kau sendiri yang datang tanpa diminta!" Yang didengar oleh Naruto hanya desahan nafas Sasuke, "Kalau aku tidak datang, kau pasti sudah babak belur kan?" Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto terheran, ia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Babak belur? Kenapa babak belur?" Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto, "Mereka bertiga itu suka berkelahi. Kau tidak akan bisa melawan mereka kalau tidak ada aku tadi." Percaya diri sekali bocah ini, pikir Naruto. "Mereka itu bukan ingin berkelahi denganku. Si Jirobo itu―" Ucapan Naruto terputus disitu, ia berfikir sejenak membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

_Masa iya aku bilang ke anak ini kalau tadi aku menerima pernyataan cinta dari murid itu? Tidaaaak! Si bocah sombong yang satu ini pasti akan menertawakanku dan menganggapku aneh. Ck! Aku diam saja deh._

"Hm? Ada apa? Kenapa kau diam?" Sasuke mengarahkan wajahnya menatap wajah tan senseinya, dan jaraknya lumayan dekat. Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya, "Bukan apa-ap―" mata safir itu sedikit membulat ketika disadarinya wajah-tampan-Sasuke yang dekat dengan wajahnya, dan oh Naruto suka merutuk akhir-akhir ini karena ia lebih pendek dari kebanyakan murid-muridnya. Dan sepintas ingatan tentang kejadian 'gudang' kemarin terputar kembali di kepala Naruto. Membuat wajah kesal yang kini terganti dengan semburat merah manis yang sukses mengagetkan Sasuke.

_Sial! Dia manis!_

Kalian tahu serigala? Sepertinya itu binatang yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan kepribadian Sasuke sekarang. Mengambil keuntungan dari kelemahan orang. Dan seperti sekarang ini, di saat Naruto lengah, Sasuke main seenaknya saja mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah 'rubah' senseinya. Tetapi kalau

"MAU APA KAU BOCAH BRENGSEEEKKK!"

'DUAK'

"AKH―"

Poor Sasuke.

***xxx***

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai, pelajaran yang membosankan dengan guru yang membosankan pula. Mata lavender Neji sudah sedari tadi ingin terpejam. Suara Sarutobi-sensei yang menceritakan sejarah negara seperti alunan musik nina bobo ditelinga murid-muridnya.

"Haaahh, kalau begini lebih baik aku bolos saja tadi, dan ikut dengan Sasuke." Ucap Suigetsu setelah menguap. Jugo yang ada disampingnya menggetuk kepala Suigetsu pelan, "Sudah kubilang, jangan berlagak seperti Sasuke." Suigetsu mendecih. "Lagipula si Sasuke itu benar-benar kelewatan, kemana sih dia?"

Andaikan mereka tahu kalau saat ini Sasuke yang mereka kira-kira membolos itu sedang terduduk di kasur UKS dengan plastic es dijidatnya.

"Adudududuh! Sakit! Pelan-pelan sedikit!" Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan, sekarang jidatnya sedang benjol besar dan berwarna keunguan. Sepasang tangan berkulit tan menekankan plastic es itu dalam-dalam, membuat si pemilik mata onyx itu mengaduh sekali lagi. "Cih. Jangan mengeluh bocah! Ini salahmu sendiri." Naruto dengan tampang kesalnya menggerutu. Sasuke menggeram pelan, dia heran kenapa hanya kepala Sasuke yang benjol sedangkan kepala sensei-nya itu tidak. "Kepalamu itu sekeras apa sih? Tsk! Lagipula tadi aku kan tidak berbuat apa-apa!" Naruto menekan kembali dengan kencang benjolan Sasuke, membuat si pemilik bejol mengeluarkan teriakan tertahan.

"Kau! Kau tadi ingin―!" Naruto menghentikan-lagi- ucapannya, wajahnya kembali memerah. Melihat itu Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, ia memasang senyuman menyebalkan "Apa? Aku mau apa? Jangan-jangan kau berfikir aku mau menciummu hah sensei?" Wajah Naruto sudah semerah tomat sekarang, ia kesal sekaligus malu dengan apa yang diucapkan bocah raven dihadapannya ini. "Jangan-jangan kau yang berharap untuk ku―"

'DUAK'

Sepertinya akan ada dua benjol di dahi Sasuke kali ini, karena Naruto melempar begitu saja plastik berisi es batu itu ke dahi Sasuke. Dan si rambut blonde itu langsung keluar begitu saja dari ruang UKS sambil menutup pintunya keras. Untung saja Asuma-sensei yang menjabat sebagai guru kesehatan disitu sedang tidak ada di dalam UKS itu. Dan kini tinggalah Sasuke seorang diri meringis kesakitan memegangi dua benjolan di dahinya.

"Sensei sialan! Akan kubalas nanti―aw!"

***xxx***

Naruto berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya, mulutnya tak henti-hentinya menggerutu. Ia hendak kembali keruang guru untuk beristirahat, namun saat perjalanannya kesana, ia melihat sosok familiar yang sedang menatap lurus kearahnya sambil tersenyum. Naruto tersentak, kedua safirnya membelalak.

_Apa yang dilakukakan'nya' disini?_

Sosok berambut panjang pirang dan dikuncir kuda itu mendekat kearah Naruto. Seluruh perasaan Naruto tercampur aduk, ia ingin lari, ia ingin sembunyi, tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam dan menundukkan wajahnya kebawah. Hingga suara langkah kaki itu sudah tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Sudah lama ya, Naruto"

Naruto kini mendongakkan wajahnya perlahan, memberanikan diri menatap mata biru yang sedikit berbeda dengan safirnya.

"Ya, sudah lama, Dei…"

Laki-laki itu bernama Deidara, sejenak ia terkekeh dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto pelan. "Kau tidak usah tegang begitu Naru, aku kesini bukan untuk membawamu pulang." Deidara tersenyum, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuat Naruto membalas senyumannya. Naruto hanya merasa khawatir, dan takut disaat yang bersamaan.

"Lalu kenapa bisa kau menemuiku? Aku bukan bagian keluarga itu lagi, dan aku tidak akan pulang." Orang itu hanya berbeda tiga tahun dari umur Naruto, dan dia salah satu orang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya. Oh dan mungkin semua keluarganya kini adalah musuhnya.

"Aku hanya kangen padamu. Memang tidak boleh?"

"Kau bercanda? Sejak kapan kau bisa kangen padaku? Oh aku salah, sejak kapan keluargaku punya hati?" Naruto berkata sinis, dan Deidara hanya terkekeh kembali. "Kau jangan galak-galak seperti itu Naru, aku hanya kesini untuk mengantarkan pesan." Deidara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong mantelnya. Sebuah surat dengan cap merah. Naruto tahu apa itu.

"Dei! Masukkan surat itu! Aku tidak mau melihatnya! Aku sudah keluar!" Naruto mundur selangkah, ia berteriak pelan, menampilakn raut tidak sukanya dan menggeram marah. Deidara malah menyodorkan surat itu pada Naruto. "Kau jangan bodoh Naruto, kau tidak bisa keluar. Kau masih ada di lingkaran busuk ini. Dan ini tugas terakhirmu kalau kau ingin kakak temperamen-mu itu selamat." Naruto dengan cepat mencengkram kerah mantel Deidara, wajahnya berubah keras. "Kau apakan Kyuu?" Mereka beruntung karena di lorong itu sepi, dan masih jam pelajaran. Deidara menyeringai, "Menurutmu kuapakan?" Dan selanjutnya satu tonjokan hampir mendarat mulus di wajah Deidara kalau saja Deidara tidak menahannya terlebih dahulu.

"Naruto, kita sama-sama melindungi apa yang kita sayangi. Jangan egois. Kau tidak akan bisa bebas Naruto. Tidak akan pernah." Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah Deidara. Ia menunduk, emosinya benar-benar tidak bisa di kontrol saat ini. Deidara sekilas menatap pria yang juga sepupunya ini dengan tatapan sedih. Namun sebelum Naruto menyadarinya, ia menghela nafas dan memasang wajah sombong kembali.

"Simpan ini Naruto, 'dia' mengatakan padaku, kalau kau melaksanakan tugas terakhir ini, dia akan membebaskan Kyuubi." Naruto kembali mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Dei, ada sedikit harapan di mata safirnya sebelum ia menunduk kembali dan mengambil surat itu dengan keraguan. Deidara tersenyum kembali, ia menepuk bahu Naruto sekali lagi sebelum pergi.

"Pikirkan Naruto, setelah ini kau akan bebas."

Langkah kaki Deidara kembali menjauh. Naruto tetap diam mematung di tempatnya. Ia memasukkan surat itu kedalam jaket oranye miliknya. Ia menghela nafas dalam. Mendongakkan wajahnya keatas dan menahan air mata agar tidak turun dan membuat dirinya merasa kalau dia lemah.

"Maafkan aku Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku harus melakukan hal ini sekali lagi."

Dan tanpa disadarinya ada dua mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dalam diam.

**TBC**

**Woowww, ga berjalan sesuai rencana nih, tapi gapapa deh haha**

**Banyak yg bilang Naruto nya kayak ga berwibawa ya? ;.; iya niiih abis susah ngebayangin Naruto yang jadi guru terus galak begitu gimana yaaa huhu tapi di chapter ini udah lumayan berwibawa belum? (atau lebih galak kayaknya) okeeee terimakasih yaaa dengan saran sarannya ituuu x'D**

**Karena liburan tinggal sedikit lagi dan sehabis itu bakal susah buat ngelanjutin fanfic nih kayaknya Q.Q ujian praktek, TO, UN wooowww *malah curhat***

**Tetapi bagi yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca ff ini akan membuat saya semangat untuk melanjutkan lagi~ :'D sooo baca terus yaaa, dan saya harapkan reviewnya hehe ;''))**

**Terimakasih yang sudah membaca chapter-chapter sebelumnya dan terimakasih banyak yang sudah me-review, karena saya membutuhkan kritik/saran dari readers untuk memperbaiki ff ini 8D**

**Sekali lagi, Terimakasih semuanyaaaaa n_n**


	4. Jealousy

***xxx***

**My Youth With You ****:**** Farhnburg**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T for this chapter**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, NejiGaa**

**Warning: OOC of course. AU, Shounen-ai, Yaoi!**

***xxx***

Setetes air dari langit menitik di hidung Sasuke. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, melihat langit kota Konoha yang sudah mulai gelap dan mendung. Berjalan dengan tenang menuju toko swalayan untuk menghindari hujan, Sasuke masih memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan beberapa bercak darah di seragam putihnya. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melihat pria berwajah dingin itu dengan takut-takut. Sasuke masuk kedalam swalayan dan membeli sekaleng kopi hangat sambil menunggu hujan yang makin lama makin deras. Berdiri di depan swalayan sambil meneduh, satu tangannya di masukkan kedalam saku. Banyak gadis-gadis sebaya nya yang berbisik-bisik melihatnya sambil tersipu-sipu, dan Sasuke tidak pernah menanggapi gadis-gadis semacam itu. Kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Sasuke terlalu malas untuk membahas frase 'cinta'.

_Belakangan ini lebih banyak yang membuat gara-gara denganku. Seragamku sampai kotor._

Dahi Sasuke membentuk sudut siku-siku. Moodnya sedang tidak bagus saat ini, bahkan dia menolak permintaan Neji untuk makan malam bersama dirumahnya karena Kakashi sedang pergi untuk survei study tour sekolahnya―dan yang Sasuke pertanyakan hanyalah kenapa surveinya hanya dengan Iruka saja? Sasuke mendengus. Ia meminum kopinya kembali, untuk tegukan terakhir. Hujan belum menandakan akan berhenti, malah semakin deras. Dan Sasuke tidak membawa mantelnya hari ini, dan tentu saja tidak membawa payung―padahal sudah diingatkan oleh Kakashi. Akhirnya setelah ia membuang kaleng kopinya, ia masuk lagi kedalam swalayan dan membeli payung.

Sasuke jengkel dengan hujan yang membuat tubuhnya kedinginan. Padahal dia sudah memakai payungnya. Ia berjalan melewati taman, terlalu malas melewati jalan kota karena ramai dan berisik. Sasuke lebih suka ketenangan dan sendiri, tak heran dia memiliki sedikit-atau banyak-sifat anti sosial yang menyebalkan. Taman yang seharusnya ramai oleh anak-anak kalau tidak hujan, sekarang sepi, langitpun sudah sangat gelap dan petir sudah menyambar. Namun mata onyx Sasuke menangkap sosok seseorang yang duduk di taman. Tanpa payung, menunduk, dan tentu saja kebahasan. Sasuke hanya melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka memberi bantuan kepada orang lain kan? Karena itu Sasuke pantas diberi predikat egois oleh Kakashi.

_Orang bodoh macam apa sih yang mau hujan-hujanan di suhu seperti ini? Kalaupun tidak punya rumah dia bisa meneduh di tempat lain kan._

Pikir Sasuke sambil melirik lagi orang yang sedang duduk di bangku itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba langkah Sasuke terhenti. Dia memperhatikan orang tadi dengan baik-baik, menajamkan penglihatannya dan berjalan mendekat.

Rambut _blonde_, jaket oranye, kulit tan.

Itu Naruto.

"Tsk―! Si Dobe-sensei itu mau mati?"

***xxx***

Sudah lebih dari dua jam si pemilik mata safir itu duduk disitu, di taman kota yang sekarang sedang dilanda hujan lebat. Tak dipedulikannya tubuhnya yang menggigil. Ia hanya ingin tenang, hatinya sedang sesak sekarang. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

_Kalau aku tidak melakukannya… Kyuubi akan mati. Atau tidak? Bagaimanapun ucapan Deidara tidak dapat dipercaya. Kyuubi tidak segampang itu ditemukan, dia bahkan lebih banyak membunuh orang dibandingkan Dei._

_Dan aku tidak mau membunuh… lagi…_

Tangan Naruto sudah pucat, dia memegang kedua kepalanya, menunduk lebih dalam. Dia tidak akan mau menangis, dia tidak mau merasa lemah. Dia harus memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari semua masalahnya.

Tiba-tiba dirasakannya hujan sudah tidak menerpa dirinya, dan ia melihat sepasang sepatu didepannya. Ia mendongak keatas dan menemukan salah satu muridnya yang akhir-akhir ini sering membuatnya kesal. Sasuke tetap berwajah dingin.

"Kau bodoh hah sensei? Mau mati kedinginan?"

Wajah Sasuke berubah keras, entah kenapa dia merasa marah. Dan Naruto masih terpaku melihatnya, mata safirnya bahkan belum berkedip. Hingga dia sadar dan menunjukkan wajah 'kucing marahnya' lagi. "Peduli apa kau kalau aku kedinginan? Pulang sana! Murid SMA seharusnya belajar di waktu seperti ini, bukannya keluyuran." Naruto membuang muka, menaikkan kedua kakinya dan memeluknya. Sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Dahinya sudah mengernyit kembali.

"Kau―! Sudah kutolong malah―"

"Aku tidak minta pertolonganmu! Tinggalkan saja aku sendiri!"

"Kau bahkan bertingkah seperti bocah sensei."

"Kau yang bocah! Sekarang cepat pergi sana!"

"Jangan keras kepala! Kau tidak punya rumah hah? Kalau mau mati dirumahmu sana! Kau merepotkan orang lain kalau kau mati disini. Dasar Dobe-sensei!"

"Kau―!"

Naruto berdiri, mencengkram kerah Sasuke dengan wajah kesalnya. Payung Sasuke jatuh, dan membuat Sasuke kini basah sepertinya. Sasuke hanya menatap tajam Naruto. Onyx dan safir itu saling berpandangan, keduanya sama-sama tajam. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke kaget karena pria yang juga senseinya itu menitikkan air mata dan melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Kau… Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Dia benar-benar benci saat-saat seperti ini. Ia mengusap-usapkan matanya dengan lengan jaketnya berkali-kali, hingga matanya sakit. Dia tidak mau menangis, tidak mau. Dia tidak boleh merasa lemah.

Sasuke menghentikan lengan Naruto dan langsung menariknya, mengambil payung dan melangkah dengan cepat. Naruto sudah meronta-ronta. "HEI! SASUKE! LEPASKAN AKU!BERANINYA KAU! AKU GURUMU!" Ucapnya sambil berteriak dan memukul-mukul Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke tetap diam dan berjalan, hingga mereka sampai disebuah toko kecil yang tutup untuk berteduh. Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke yang sedang menutup payungnya. "Sasuke! Kau itu―" "Dimana rumahmu?" Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto. Yang ditanya hanya mengernyitkan dahinya dan mendengus kesal. "Aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen." Mata safir itu melirik kearah lain, tidak mau menatap Sasuke lagi. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang sudah menggigil. Sasuke memperhatikan sensei yang lebih pendek sepuluh senti darinya itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Antar aku ke apartemenmu." Naruto langsung menengok kearah Sasuke. "Untuk apa? Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Sasuke mendengus dan sedikit tersenyum sombong, "Siapa bilang aku mau mengantarmu? Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku basah kuyup juga. Dan dirumahku tidak ada makanan karena Kakashi pergi. Jelas?" Naruto menatap tak percaya kepada Sasuke dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau sendiri yang seenaknya datang!"

"Kau yang seenaknya mendorong sampai payungku jatuh."

"Salahmu yang membuatku marah!"

"Salahmu yang berbuat bodoh."

Naruto menggeram. Dia tidak pernah menang adu mulut dengan bocah dingin dihadapannya ini. "Sudah jangan keras kepala. Cepat tunjukan jalan ke apartemenmu." Naruto akhirnya tidak bisa membantah lagi, selain karena dia sudah sangat kedinginan, perutnya juga sudah keroncongan. Tanpa aba-aba tangannya yang gemetar merebut payung Sasuke. "Aku yang pegang. Kau kan muridku." Sasuke mendecih mendengarnya, "Kau lebih pendek dariku. Nanti kepalaku terpentok payung." Sasuke menguncapkan itu dengan santai sambil membuka kembali payungnya, menghiraukan Naruto yang sudah mendumel lagi tak terima dikatai pendek.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan ke apartemen Naruto dengan sedikit―atau lebih banyak―bertengkar.

***xxx***

"Taruh sepatumu di rak itu."

Mereka sudah sampai di apartemen kecil Naruto. Sasuke memperhatikan sekelilingnya sambil menaruh kedua sepatunya yang agak basah. "Apartemenmu kecil." Sasuke melangkah masuk, mengikuti langkah Naruto untuk mengeringkan pakaiannya. "Memang kau berharap apa? Apartemen seluas lapangan bola? Cih. Dasar bocah." Naruto tanpa aba-aba membuka jaketnya dan kaos hitam yang ada didalamnya, lalu menaruhnya di keranjang pakaian. Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya dan langsung berpaling. _Sensei bodoh ini langsung buka begitu tanpa aba-aba! _Pikir Sasuke. Naruto menoleh kebelakang menatap Sasuke. "Ada apa? Kau mau masuk angin? Cepat lepas seragammu itu, biar kukeringkan." Sasuke diam sebentar dan akhirnya membuka seragamnya. Mata safir Naruto entah mengapa tak bisa berpaling dari sosok Sasuke yang sedang bertelanjang dada, tubuh Sasuke yang benar-benar terbentuk karena latihan judo, dan agak sedikit basah membuat wajah Naruto-entah mengapa-sedikit memerah. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan perhatiaannya. "A-aku akan berendam sebentar." Sasuke tidak menjawab dan menatap kepergian sensei berambut pirangnya itu. Ia menyeringai, menyadari kalau tadi senseinya memperhatikan saat ia melepas baju.

"Manis,"

Mungkin Sasuke sendiri tidak menyadari kalau kata-kata yang tidak pernah diucapkannya kepada gadis manapun itu telah terucap barusan.

Sasuke hendak meninggalkan ruangan cuci itu kalau saja matanya tidak melihat sesuatu di keranjang baju senseinya itu. _Sebuah surat? _Tangan pucatnya mengambil sepucuk surat yang sudah lumayan basah yang mencuat dari kantong jaket Naruto. Ia menatap amplop itu dan membolak baliknya. Amplop bercap merah. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, ia mengambil surat itu dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke menunggu Naruto berendam sambil menonton tv, dan tidak lama kemudian Naruto muncul sudah dengan pakaian tidurnya dan handuk yang bertengger di lehernya. Sasuke menoleh kearahnya, dan menemukan tampilan senseinya yang berbeda dari biasanya. Rambut pirang yang biasanya jabrik itu kini turun, dan masih ada sedikit air yang menetes dari rambutnya. Sasuke tertegun sesaat. "Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Naruto membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. "Harusnya kau menawariku baju dulu. Aku kedinginan sedari tadi." Naruto yang entah mengapa sedari tadi menghindari kontak dengan Sasuke, langsung menoleh. "OH IYA!" Sasuke menutup kupingnya dan mendecih. Sensei pirangnya itu langsung lari dengan langkah gaduh untuk mengambilkan baju ganti untuk Sasuke.

"Benar-benar orang berisik." Dan untuk beberapa saat Sasuke bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa betah berdekatan dengan orang berisik seperti senseinya itu. Entah mengapa.

Langkah gaduh kembali terdengar lagi, dan munculah si rambut pirang dengan membawa baju ganti. "Ini," Sasuke mengambil baju itu dari tangan Naruto dan langsung memakainya. Naruto melirik-lirik Sasuke seperti kucing yang mengawasi mangsanya. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasuke yang menyadarinya mendecih sambil memasang senyum yang menyebalkan.

"Tsk! Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Aku tidak tertawa."

"Iya tadi kau tertawa! Mau mengejekku hah bocah?"

"Apa begitu sifat seorang guru terhadap muridnya?"

"Ini memang sifatku!"

"Kalau dengan murid lain kau tidak sebawel ini sensei."

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan! Diantara murid-muridku yang lain, kau yang paling menyebalkan! Sangat amat menyebalkan! Super duper menyebalkan!"

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto membuat murid ravennya ini diam. Tak bisa membalas kata-katanya, atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke malas meladeninya dan hanya menghela nafas. "Lebih baik kau buatkan aku makanan, aku sudah lapar." Naruto menggeram, "Enak sekali kau menyuruhku begitu."

'KRUUK'

Tepat setelah Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, perutnya berbunyi kencang. Dan dengan itu berhasil membuat Sasuke terkekeh dibuatnya, Naruto merasa mukanya memerah dan mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi. Akhirnya dia beranjak dari tempat itu dan menuju dapur untuk memasak. Sasuke melihat punggung senseinya dari tempat ia duduk.

_Habis terkena masalah rupanya… Sampai menangis begitu._

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat ia duduk dan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang menyiapkan bahan makanan. Berdiri disamping sensei nya dan hanya memperhatikan. Mata safir itu hanya melirik sinis sesekali. Hingga beberapa menit seperti itu, Naruto menjadi gerah juga diperhatikan. "Kau! Daripada cuma melihat, kenapa tidak bantu aku saja? Ck!" Tangan terampil Naruto memotong wortel dengan cepat dan kencang. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Buat apa tamu memasak?" Naruto melirik tajam, dan menghentikan pekerjaannya beberapa saat, "Hah? tamu? Kau hanya bocah tengik yang lapar. Sama sekali bukan tamu." Dan melanjutkan memotong wortel kembali.

Mata onyx itu terus mengarahkan pandangannya pada wajah Naruto. Entah mengapa walaupun senseinya ini berisik, dia suka berbicara―atau tepatnya bertengkar―dengan Naruto. _Wajahnya manis, bibirnya pink, dia itu laki-laki bukan sih? Ck. Dan pipinya merah seperti―eh tunggu sebentar, wajahnya memerah?_

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke jidat sensei berambut pirangnya itu, dan hampir membuat Naruto memotong jarinya sendiri karena kaget. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, tangannya di dahi Naruto terasa panas. "Kau demam," Sasuke menurunkan tangannya. Dan kalau diperhatikan benar-benar, memang Naruto agak terengah-engah dan nafasnya panas. Naruto memegang dahinya sendiri, "Memang iya?" dan merasakan kalau badannya memang panas. Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto tanpa persetujuan dari senseinya itu terlebih dahulu. "He―hey, Sasuke! Kenapa sih?" Langsung saja Sasuke masuk ke kamar Naruto tanpa seijin yang punyanya, dan langsung membawa Naruto berbaring di kasur. Naruto mendecik, sambil duduk menatap tajam Sasuke. "Kau seenaknya saja!" Ucapnya kesal pada muridnya yang dia anggap 'paling tidak tahu diri'. Sasuke memperhatikan sekeliling kamar Naruto, lalu mendengus dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Kamar yang kotor. Sempit. Berantakan. Aku sampai heran mau menyebut tempat ini kamar atau goa." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto kesal dan sesaat dia ingin bangun untuk menjewer Sasuke, tapi tiba-tiba saja kepalanya seperti dihantam palu, dan ia terduduk lagi. Sasuke membantunya berbaring. "Kau tidur saja sensei, biar aku buatkan makanan." Naruto yang merasa kepalanya sudah sangat pusing hanya menurut saja. Ia menyamankan kepalanya pada bantal oranye kesayangannya. Sasuke meninggalkannya dan menuju ke dapur untuk memasakkan bubur untuk Naruto. Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian, mata safir itu terasa berat dan hanya menunggu waktu untuk terpejam dan masuk kealam mimpi.

***xxx***

Sasuke melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam, dan hujan baru saja berhenti. Ia kembali memperhatikan bubur yang ia buat dan sebentar lagi akan matang. Sasuke itu sebenarnya pintar memasak, tentu saja karena dia sering ditinggal Kakashi pergi kalau pamannya itu sedang keluar kota, entah apa yang diurusnya. Tetapi lelaki berambut raven itu terlalu malas untuk memasak, dan lebih banyak memakan makanan instan.

Buburnya sudah matang, langsung saja ia menuangkannya sebagian ke mangkuk untuk Naruto. Ia menuju kamar Naruto dengan hati-hati, karena ia membawa mangkuk bubur panas ditangan kanannya dan gelas berisi air di tangan kirinya. Dan entah sejak kapan seorang Sasuke mau bersusah-susah seperti itu. Sasuke meletakkan keduanya di meja disamping tempat tidur Naruto. Dlihatnya sosok sensei yang selalu dikerjainya itu masih tertidur dengan pulas dan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah. Sasuke mencoba membangunkan senseinya itu dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. "Hey sensei! Dobe-sensei, cepat bangun. Keburu buburnya dingin." Naruto tidak bangun-bangun juga, dia malah berguling kearah kanan, tepat didepan wajah Sasuke. Dan Sasuke melihat disudut kelopak mata yang tertutup itu ada bening air, dan dahi senseinya itu mengkerut, mengeluarkan lebih banyak bening lagi seperti akan terisak. "Hiks―Kyuu…" Sasuke tersentak, dia hanya diam ditempat. _Siapa itu Kyuu? Nomor atau nama orang? _Pikir Sasuke. Tangannya bergerak, menghapus bekas air mata yang turun di pipi Naruto.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi dia merasa dirinya aneh. Dia merasa kesal sekaligus sakit melihat orang dihadapannya ini menangis. Padahal dia baru kurang dari dua minggu mengenal orang ini, tetapi entah kenapa sosok yang dari awal membuatnya kesal ini terus-terusan ia pikirkan. Seperti ia sudah mengenal Naruto sejak lama, perasaan ini seperti _dejavu. _

Sasuke membelai pipi itu lembut. Diperhatikannya wajah yang sudah tidak bersedih itu dalam-dalam. Dan Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa dirinya seperti ini, kenapa dia memajukan wajahnya dan merasakan nafas hangat Naruto di bibirnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Dan ia sudah tidak berfikir lagi ketika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir senseinya sendiri. Sasuke hanya ingin mengecup, dan selama beberapa detik itu memang kecupan. Hingga akhirnya kedua belah bibirnya bergerak dan mengapit bibir bawah Naruto dengan lembut, ia mengulumnya, ia menghisapnya, dan dengan lidahnya ia menjilat-jilat bibir bawah Naruto yang panas di mulutnya. Sasuke tahu ini bukan sekedar 'ia mencium senseinya' ini lebih pantas disebut 'mencumbu' dan didalam hatinya ia tidak mau mengakui kalau yang dilakukannya saat ini tidak baik. Kini kedua tangan Sasuke sudah berada di kedua belah pipi Naruto, ia memperdalam ciumannya. Memagut bibir ranum itu dengan hasrat yang meledak-ledak, hingga tanpa sadar tubuhnya naik perlahan ke atas ranjang sempit Naruto dan membuat senseinya itu tidur terlentang dengan dia diatasnya. Sasuke tidak puas, dia menjulurkan lidahnya, menggapai lidah senseinya dah memainkannya. "Nh―" Sasuke mendengar suara senseinya yang mengerang, dan jantungnya terasa hampir copot ketika ia membuka mata dan melihat langsung dua bola mata safir yang terbuka. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, dan terlihat ada seperti benang yang menyambung dari bibirnya dengan bibir senseinya. Sasuke sedikit membelalakkan matanya, dan menjauhkan kepalanya. "Sa―sasuke?" Pandangan mata Naruto sedikit sayu, dan nafasnya terengah-engah dengan wajah yang memerah. Sasuke beranjak berdiri, dan sudah memasang wajah datarnya lagi. Dilihatnya Naruto hanya memandang kearahnya, dan beberapa saat kemudian mata safir itu kembali tertutup. Sasuke membeku beberapa saat, dan saat ia mulai tersadar, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa yang aku lakukan?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Ia melangkah pergi dari kamar Naruto, dan cepat-cepat mengganti bajunya dengan seragam yang sudah dikeringkannya. Ia mengambil tas dan sebelum ia benar-benar berniat melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari apartemen senseinya, ia menatap sekali lagi wajah damai itu. Ia sudah tertidur kembali, dan Sasuke berharap setelah ia pergi senseinya itu akan memakan bubur buatannya dan meminum obat yang sudah ia siapkan di meja. Sasuke menghela nafas, dan keluar dari apartemen itu.

Ia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Entah mengapa dia merasa aneh. Sangat aneh. Dan itu malah membuatnya emosi. Kesal. Kesal. Benar-benar kesal. Mungkin hanya dia yang tidak tahu perasaan apa yang mengacaukan emosinya ini. Dan dia tidak pernah berharap untuk tahu, karena itu ia ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia hanya akan menganggap peristiwa tadi sebagai ungkapan 'terbawa suasana'. Dan kini ia merasa dirinya begitu konyol. Ia merasa marah, entah pada siapa. Mungkin pada dirinya sendiri.

_Aku sudah gila!_

***xxx***

Neji merasa sudah tiga hari ini sahabatnya lebih pendiam daripada biasanya. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dibangku kelasnya dan anehnya Sasuke tidak membolos pelajaran selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Dan itu malah membuat Neji berfikir bahwa Sasuke aneh. _Pasti ada yang terjadi, _pikir Neji. Ia menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang melamun. "Kau terlalu banyak melamun tuan Hatake." Neji duduk disebelah bangku Sasuke yang masih kosong. Mata onyx itu hanya melirik sebentar hingga termangu lagi dengan pemandangan diluar jendela. "Aku sedang ingin sendiri Hyuuga." Neji mendengus, "Kau jangan terlalu tertutup seperti itu. Kau sedang ada masalah hah Sasu-kun?" Neji menyikut-nyikut lengan Sasuke sampai Sasuke mendecik dan berdiri meninggalkan Neji begitu saja. Neji tersenyum dan menghela nafas. "Mirip gadis PMS si pangeran satu itu,"

Karena ditinggal pergi-atau dicuekin- oleh temannya, kini Neji mencari pangeran es yang satu lagi. Mata lavendernya melirik bangku yang biasanya diduduki oleh laki-laki mungil berambut merah. "Hm… sudah kabur rupanya," Neji melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, dia sudah hapal betul sekarang dimana 'target'nya itu pergi di jam istirahat. Kemana lagi selain perpustakaan?

***xxx***

Gaara akhir-akhir ini sering menghela nafas, dan dia juga merasa kalau dahinya sudah sering mengerut. Ia menurunkan buku yang ia baca dan menatap tajam laki-laki yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikannya sambil senyam senyum tidak jelas dihadapannya. Hanya menatap dengan tajam, dia sudah berjanji dalam hatinya sendiri tidak akan menanggapi si Hyuuga itu lagi. Tapi apa mau dikata? Dia tidak tahan kalau terus diikuti seperti induk kucing begitu.

"Hyuuga. Sungguh aku benar-benar-(menghela nafas) !" Neji tetap tersenyum menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Gaara menggeram. "Kau selalu membaca buku-buku susah Gaara, mimpimu tidak buruk? Yang kau baca itu sejarah perang―" Sebelum Neji menyelesaikan ucapannya, Gaara sudah terlebih dahulu beranjak dari kursi dan meninggalkannya. Neji terkekeh, entah apa yang lucu. Ia tentu saja mengekori Gaara lagi, dan sekarang ia melihat Gaara berada di tengah-tengah rak buku khusus pembahasan perang. Dilihatnya si mata emerald itu sedang berjinjit-jinjit, ingin menggapai buku yang berada di paling atas, namun apa daya tubuhnya-sedikit-pendek. Neji kembali mengulum senyumannya. Ia menghampiri Gaara dan dengan mudah mengambil buku yang dimaksud Gaara. Greensea itu menatap tajam Neji yang sedang tersenyum dengan buku yang dijulurkan untuknya. "Kau mau ambil buku ini Gaara?" Gaara mendecih dan merebut buku itu kasar. Tentu saja tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih bocah berambut merah itu langsung meninggalkan Neji-lagi- dan duduk di tempat favoritnya. Neji kembali duduk dihadapan Gaara.

"Kau seharusnya sesekali meluangkan waktu membaca novel atau komik, biar wajahmu sedikit merona."

"Bukan urusanmu Hyuuga,"

"Hmm… Urusanku dong. Karena aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang sedang tersenyum atau tertawa itu bagaimana."

Gaara berhenti membaca. Menurunkan bukunya dan kembali menatapat tajam Neji.

"Tapi aku juga suka sih melihat ekspresimu kalau lagi marah. Seperti sekarang ini nih." Gaara benar-benar tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mengurusi laki-laki sakit jiwa di depannya ini. Benar-benar sakit jiwa. "Kau sendiri? Bodoh atau apa? Perpustakaan itu tempat untuk membaca, dan kau kesini hanya untuk mengganggu orang saja hah?" Gaara berucap sinis dan kembali membaca bukunya. Neji terkekeh kembali. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan baca." Neji beranjak dari tempatnya dan mencari-cari buku yang ia suka. Dia duduk kembali ditempat tadi setelah menemukan bukunya. Gaara melirik Neji sebentar, penasaran dengan apa yang Neji baca. _Paling komik atau novel percintaan murahan, _pikir Gaara. Tetapi tanpa disangka Neji membaca dengan serius. Sebuah novel misteri, dan pengarang yang juga Gaara ketahui. "Kenapa kau membaca buku itu Hyuuga?" Baru kali ini Gaara bertanya terlebih dahulu kepada Neji, dan itu membuat pria bersurai panjang itu sedikit antusias. "Hm? Karena aku suka ceritanya. Dan aku suka pengarangnya." Gaara menurunkan bukunya. "Kau tahu pengarangnya?" Neji tertawa pelan, "Bahkan aku punya semua buku pengarang ini." Tiba-tiba Neji melihat sedikit ketertarikan dari wajah Gaara. "Benarkah? Kau punya semuanya?" Neji merasa dia sudah sedikit menarik perhatian Gaara, dan itu membuatnya senang. "Tentu saja. Kenapa? Kau suka pengarang ini?" Gaara menghindari kontak dengan Neji, dia memang tipe orang yang gugup sebenarnya. "Hm.. ya, aku suka sekali pengarang ini. Novel-novel yang ia buat seperti terkesan jenius dan alur cerita yang tidak pasaran. Gaya bahasanya-pun indah. Benar-benar pengarang yang hebat," Tanpa sadar Gaara menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang membuat Neji―entah mengapa langsung berdebar. Neji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ayahku―" Gaara kini menoleh kearah Neji, mendengar Neji seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ayahku yang mengarang buku ini,"

***xxx***

Sasuke kini tengah berbaring di lantai atap sekolah, menatap langit yang cerah diatas sana. Sudah tiga hari sejak malam itu, Sasuke belum melihat lagi wajah senseinya.

_Oh ayolah, seperti dia orang penting saja aku memikirkan si Dobe-sensei itu. Sepertinya dia menularkan sifat bodohnya padaku sampai-sampai aku tidurpun dia muncul di mimpiku. Tsk! Mau apa sih dia. Tidak tahu diri muncul seenaknya di mimpi orang. _

…_._

_Kenapa aku jadi konyol begini?_

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Ia bangkit duduk, dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya. _Tapia pa dia masih sakit ya? Masa tiga hari belum sembuh-sembuh juga? Atau jangan-jangan sakitnya tambah parah?_

Diam sejenak. Hingga tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya.

Sesampainya dikelas dia langsung menyambar tasnya. "Hey Sasuke, pulang sekolah nanti kita mau karaoke, kau mau―loh? Sasuke? Sasuke kau mau kemana? Hey!" Tidak dihiraukannya Suigetsu yang memanggilnya dan teman-teman yang menatapnya heran. Dia keluar dari kelas dan melangkah dengan cepat.

_Tsk! Apa yang ku lakukan―!_

***xxx***

Pemuda berambut raven itu terengah-engah, keringat membasahi wajahnya. _Untuk apa sih aku capek-capek kesini? _Pikir Sasuke kesal. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Kenapa kakinya membawanya ketempat sensei berambut pirang itu? Kenapa juga sekarang setelah sampai―dia hanya diam didepan pintu selama beberapa menit. Benar pemikiran Neji, Sasuke sudah aneh. Akhirnya tangan itu mengetuk pintu apartemen yang sudah reot milik Naruto. Sudah beberapa lama, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Dan Sasuke mulai khawatir kalau saja apa yang dikhawatirkannya benar-benar terjadi. _Masa iya dia benar-benar sakit parah?_

Sasuke mencoba menekan knop pintu, dan ternyata tidak dikunci. Langsung saja ia masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Tetapi setelah melangkah masuk, ia melihat ada sepasang sepatu yang sepertinya ia kenali. Bukan, bukan sepatu senseinya. Sasuke melangkah perlahan kedalam, ia berfikir kalau senseinya itu ternyata sedang bersama tamu, dia tidak jadi menemui Naruto dan akan langsung pulang. Tetapi kenapa apartemen ini berantakan sekali? Pikir Sasuke. Lebih berantakan dari terakhir Sasuke kesini. Seperti ada maling yang masuk kerumah ini. Karena barang-barang serta baju-baju berserakan dimana-mana. Sasuke menjadi waspada.

Tetapi yang Sasuke lihat sekarang membuatnya tersentak.

_Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?_

Ia melihatnya, senseinya yang sedang memeluk kedua kakinya diatas ranjang sendiri. Dan dihadapannya berlutut seseorang yang ia kenal. Seseorang yang baru-baru ini sering bermain bersama teman-temannya. Seseorang yang hari ini absen dikelasnya. Seseorang yang selalu menduduki peringkat teratas diatas Sasuke.

―_Dia… Shikamaru? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?_

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya Naruto. Lagipula benda itu sudah hilang, itu pertanda bahwa tuhan tidak ingin kau melakukan hal berat semacam itu lagi." Sasuke melihat kedua tangan Shikamaru menggapai tangan senseinya, entah kenapa dada Sasuke sakit, ia ingin langsung menerobos masuk dan memotong lengan itu, tetapi tidak mungkin kan?

"Tapi Kyuubi―"

"Kyuubi akan baik-baik saja. Kau lupa siapa dia? Dia bahkan lebih hebat dariku. Dan kau jauh lebih hebat dari Kyuubi. Rencana kita adalah menjatuhkan 'dia'. Kau jangan gentar hanya karena ancaman omong kosong Dei. Percayalah padaku Naruto…"

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang mereka sedang bicarakan. Tetapi yang paling membuatnya terkejut saat ini adalah―Kedua lengan temannya yang melingkar di punggung senseinya dan membawanya kedalam rengkuhan.

Sasuke melangkah mundur dengan perlahan, ia menerawang tidak percaya. Tangannya meraih pintu yang masih terbuka dan kini ia keluar dari tempat itu. Nafasnya memburu. Ada yang sesak didalam dadanya, dan untuk saat ini―sepertinya emosinya ingin meledak.

Sasuke tidak mau merasa seperti ini.

"Ini konyol. Ini konyol. Haha konyol sekali―"

Dan Sasuke menolak mengakui. Kalau yang ia rasakan ini bukan hal seperti itu. Ia tidak mau mengakui―

Kalau ia telah cemburu.

**TBC**

**Selesai sudah chapter empat. Chapter terpanjang dari sebelum-sebelumnya fiuuuh. Gininih kelakuan anak yang bolos sekolah malah bikin fanfic haha. (Ga bolos, Cuma kesiangan)**

**Terima kasih sebelumnya yang sudah bersedia membacaaa dan juga me-review x') **

**Btw kalo ada yang tau cara mulihin akun pm saya yaa, soalnya akun ffn pertama saya masa ga bisa log-in log-in (akun pertama eLmaoo *promosi*) padahal udah ngelanjutin fanfic banyak-banyak tapi gabisa log in, invalid teruus padahal bener passwordnya *lah curhat* **

**Oke oke daripada saya nyampah, sekali lagi terimakasih yang sudah berkenan membaca n_n dan lebih senang lagi kalau di-review hehe**

**Sampai jumpa next chapteerrr!**


End file.
